Problem: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{1} & {0} & {-2} \\ {-2} & {-2} & {-1}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{2} & {2} & {3} \\ {1} & {-1} & {0}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Answer: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{1}-{2} & {0}-{2} & {-2}-{3} \\ {-2}-{1} & {-2}-{-1} & {-1}-{0}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-1} & {-2} & {-5} \\ {-3} & {-1} & {-1}\end{array}\right]}$